


Pet Names

by Fujoshi_sama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Matsukawa's friends are shit, Oikawa comes up with the most embarrassing names, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_sama/pseuds/Fujoshi_sama
Summary: These were things that Matsukawa had learned to handle about Oikawa. The one thing he hadn’t manage to figure out yet was oddly the simplest of them all.Pet names





	Pet Names

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

Matsukawa loved Oikawa. Loved him so much it scared him a little and he was lucky enough to date him too. Thing is loving and dating Oikawa Tooru had a few drawbacks. Like the millions of shopping trips you had to go to and the bags you would be subjected to carry for him or the fact you would be half an hour late or be cutting it close to events because he needed the entire day to get ready and let's not forget his mood swings that could have Oikawa raging one moment and then crying his eyes out the next. These were still things that Matsukawa had learned to handle. The one thing he hadn’t manage to figure out yet was oddly the simplest of them all.

Pet names

He knows. It seems ridiculous but to be fair Oikawa didn't stick to the usual baby, bae or sweetie he was incredibly lovey-dovey and affectionate preferring names like Pookie, Snuggle Bug and even Snookums. In private it was fine but the was something about those smug looks on his friends' faces when Oikawa called him,

“Honey Bear!” in front of them. His fists itched to knock those looks off.

“Oh, Honey Bear your darling is here,” Kuroo chimed behind him.

“You shouldn’t keep your boyfriend waiting now Honey Bear,” Hanamaki joined and he was the one Issei wanted to hit the most. 

“Okay stop it guys,” At least he could count on Iwaizumi, “there’s no need to embarrass Honey Bear like that.”

“I hate you all.”

“Honey Bear,” Oikawa threw his hands up and pulled Matsukawa into a hug.

“Hey, Babe,” Matsukawa ignored his friends. Oikawa pulled slightly out of the hug and glanced up to Matsukawa with a confused look on his face, “What’s wrong?” Matsukawa asked hoping to draw out the question on Oikawa’s tongue.

“Well, not that I hate you calling me babe but why do you never call me Muffin in public?” Matsukawa could feel his cheeks getting hot. He didn’t have to look to know how hard the guys behind him were laughing at him.

“Muffin,” Matsukawa whispered, “there are some things I like to be for just us or out of the knowledge of certain people.” Matsukawa gestured to Kuroo and Hanamaki turn over laughing.

“Wait, so do you not like it when I call you Honey Bear?” 

Matsukawa bit his lip and hunched his shoulders over, “I mean I don’t mind.” As much as it embarrassed him at time Matsukawa would always take a face blush if it meant keeping Oikawa happy. Oikawa though was able to pick up that his boyfriend was holding back at his displeasure.

“That’s not good Honey,” Oikawa stopped midway and corrected himself, “Mattsun. If you don’t like it you should tell me.”

“I don’t hate it,” and he wasn’t lying. When they were alone in his room or texting over the phone he could get just as bad as Oikawa. Part of him enjoyed it. He leaned in closer towards Oikawa and whispered low enough for just them to hear, “I love being your Honey Bear, Muffin.” Oikawa lips widened into a smile as a light red brushed his cheeks. “It just feels embarrassing in public,” Matsukawa finally admitted.

“Oh,” Oikawa pursed his lips into an ‘o’, “is that it?”

“I mean I wouldn’t mind if you called me something like baby or sweetie or even babe,” Matsukawa shrugged.

“I guess those are the more standard ones,” Oikawa hummed. An idea popped into his head and Oikawa’s face brightened, “Oh, want about Daddy you love it when I call you that in be-.” Matsukawa slapped his hand as fast as he could over Oikawa’s mouth. 

“That is definitely one that stays between us!” Matsukawa yelled. 

It was too late when he heard Hanamaki and Kuroo chime to the rest of the campus, “Matsukawa Issei has a Daddy Kink!” He could hear someone choking on water which he would assume was Iwaizumi.

“You are limited to calling me Baby, sweetie and Mattsun when we are out in public!” Matsukawa grabbed Oikawa shoulders and set out the rules. 

“O-Okay,” Oikawa cocked his head to the side confused. “I have to go to class but I’ll see you tonight right? Dinner at your place?”

“Yeah,” Matsukawa exhaled heavily. He feels like instead of fixing the problem he dove further into the deep end.

“Great,” Oikawa tipped up and grabbed Matsukawa’s cheeks and pressed their lips together for a quick chaste kiss. “I’ll see you later.” Oikawa ran off to class. Matsukawa turned around to his friends, all seated like well-behaved students.

“Not a word about this,” Matsukawa warned them.

Iwaizumi put his hands up, “Don’t worry honey bear you won’t hear me calling you Daddy anytime soon.”

“Same here,” Kuroo agreed. 

“But do you honestly think that we are going to say nothing now that we know you have a Daddy kink,” Hanamaki snickered and Matsukawa could see the others trying to control themselves. He dropped his head into his hands and let out a long exhausting groan. Oikawa Tooru continues on his rampage. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments!


End file.
